The Worst of Me
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Squeal to 'The Alarming Sound of a Still Small Voice.' With a horrible past, and years of struggle, Gohan has finally got his life together. However, his past rears it's ugly head, and he still needs his father. Goten is getting sick of his older brother's neediness, and decides to play a prank on Gohan which goes horribly wrong. Will Gohan pull through, or be stuck in his past?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone.

I decided to do a squeal for The Alarm Sound of a Still Small Voice. It is not going to be as many chapters, two or three at the most. Why did I decided to write a squeal? Because I wanted to write something in the original story, and never did. I had the intent to write it, but I couldn't figure out where to put it.

I am hoping to finish this short story within a few days, and hoping it won't take weeks, or months, or years. If you never read TASOASSV then you will probably not understand this story. So minor recap:

Gohan was kidnapped. He was beaten and raped, and didn't speak for quite a while. Though the help of his father, Gohan was able fight his fears, and even marry Videl. This story continues on, five years after Gohan and Videl marry.

For those who never read The Alarming Sound of a Still Small Voice, I suggest giving it a read. If you don't like Gohan torture, then I wouldn't recommend reading it, or this story…

My I now introduce The Worst of me.

"You're what?!"

His father, mother, and brother looked at him, and then at Videl. Yeah, they heard Videl right, but the three of them didn't believe her. Why would they?

He and Videl have been married for five years, living next door to his parents. Due to his past, he really couldn't do what most married couples do. He was traumatized, so making love, as Videl called it, was really…really difficult. They didn't do anything the night that they wed. They lied in bed, talked, and fell asleep. A few months past, and Videl brought it up.

Sex.

He knew that one day it would happen; he didn't think so soon. Okay, it really wasn't soon, but he was completely happy sleeping next to Videl in bed. They talked about it, a lot, and only a handful of times he had an attack during their discussions.

They started out slow.

Real slow.

Videl would sleep in a bra and pants, he in a pair of sweatpants and tank top. One day the bra was thrown in the corner, and excitement hit. Embarrassed, he covered his excitement, not really sure what to do. Videl touched him, and he threw her off the bed, and ran in the bathroom. He locked the door, had an attack, and wasn't sure what to do next.

After some time, Videl decided to just to go naked, not touch him, and let him explore her. That wasn't bad at all, although when he had to Google why his parts hurt, he realized that he suffered from 'blue balls.' It was quite common, and the only way to get rid of it was to perform the act of love making.

Months later, like seven months or so, he was able to sleep without clothes, next to his wife. He felt the excitement, and attempted to make love to Videl. He mastered how to touch Videl, since he really couldn't do anything else with her, but to actually perform the act wasn't as easy. He entered her, and was quite pleased on how she felt. The buildup, the heavy breathing, her breath on his neck…

Eck flashed through his head.

What they did to him, and why, was now understandable. The pleasure he had with Videl was the same pleasure they felt with him.

That was not okay.

Some really bad flashbacks, a few weeks of not talking, being his father's shadow for a good two months or so, and Videl getting his sanity back into place, they tried to finish what they started.

As much as he did not want to admit, but he was thinking about trees the whole entire time. It was good for Videl, but not for him. It lasted a little too long, so he had to either fake it, and how the hell do you do that, or just finish and get it over with. Head buried by Videl's neck, he finally did it.

Minutes after he had an attack, and destroyed his bedsheets with his fingernails.

But he did it!

And many times after!

He did the adult thing, with some struggle.

And here they were, at his parent's dining room table, with news.

"And it's his," Goten asked, pointing a finger to him.

"Yes," Videl confirmed.

"Are you sure," his mother asked. A vein popped out of Videl's forehead.

"Of course it's his! Do you think I wouldn't know who I slept with?!"

His father looked at him.

"So you two…" the voice trailed off. He really couldn't blame his father. He couldn't believe it himself. "Wow."

When he and Videl shared the news to Hercule, the great world savior was thrilled to be a grandfather. Hercule already prepared a room, made it gender neutral, and shared a drink. He was not used to alcohol, especially expensive alcohol, and was called a lightweight.

Never again.

"Gohan finally popped his cherry. It's pretty bad when your younger brother lost it before you," Goten commented.

"Goten!" His mother snapped.

"It's fine Mom," he said, putting his hand up. Goten didn't know what happened to him years ago. His brother only saw the scars on his arms and part of his chest. Battle wounds is what his father called it, and Goten believed it. He didn't talk the first seven years of Goten's life. Goten never asked; he was just used to his older brother not talking.

"When did you find out," his mother asked. He looked at Videl, letting her know to answer.

"Two months ago," she said, rubbing her stomach. "We wanted to get through the first trimester before we shared the news. Gohan has been very helpful."

Has he? Really?

"Has he…really," his father asked. Does his father know him or what! "Cause I remember seeing him last month carrying paper towels, and grabbing the mop to clean up a mess."

"Everything is carpet. Why would he need a mop," Goten asked. His house had no wooden floors. Even his bathroom had carpet! His fingernails started to hurt as he remembered the splinters stuck in them.

"Why aren't you guys excited," asked Videl. "Gohan and I are having a baby. I thought you guys would be excited to hear!"

His father and mother looked at each other, both with concerned looks on their face. He knew why, and lowered his head.

"Goten, go finish your homework," his mother demanded.

Goten grew up with him not speaking, and witnessed a few of his attacks. When Goten asked why it happened, his parents explained that he had bad memories. Child Goten was okay with it, never asked. Goten was a teenager now, and hasn't asked for a better explanation. He assumed Goten would be curious.

"I don't think the baby is his anyway," Goten said, pushing his seat back. No one said anything. "Whatever. I know when I'm not needed."

"Goten that's not-"

"Then what is it Dad?" His father glared at Goten.

"We will talk later," his father said. Goten rolled his eyes, and headed to his room. He slammed the door behind him. His father turned his attention to Videl and himself. "I'm excited, I really am, but we've seen Gohan interact with Goten as a baby. It wasn't good."

"He never held Goten as a child," his mother added. "Gohan was still…needy."

"He's not needy now Chi-Chi. He's better now! Why are you two still treating Gohan like an injured child," Videl exclaimed. His parents looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He couldn't. "We're going home."

Videl got up from her seat. He got up as well, and looked over at his father. His father had his hands clasped together, his forehead on top of the fingers.

"I would be more comfortable if Gohan can do one thing," said his father. If it was baby classes, he and Videl spoke about it already. They would take classes in preparation of their child. They both needed it since neither of them knew how to take are of a baby.

"What," Videl snapped. Oh boy.

His father looked at him; he was starting to feel scared.

"Tell Goten what happened to you."

* * *

So telling his family that he was going to be a dad went well. Sure his parents were questioning his parental skills, but he read the books about pregnancy and child birth. He had some information on babies. He lived with one, that cried and pooped a lot, but he watched Goten grow up to be a…lovely teenager.

An ignorant, cocky, teenager to be more specific. He missed Goten being a child. So carefree, so fragile, so…innocent.

"So the talk with Goten went great," Videl said. He was sitting on the toilet, his cheek on his fist, while Videl had his other hand.

"I tried," he said, sighing. "I made it in the room, and when I tried to, ow, tell him I, ow, didn't know what to say."

"Was this before or after your attack?" He winced as she pulled out another splinter.

"I said we needed to talk. I told him that years ago I was taken away and….that's all, ow, I said to him."

"How could he not know?"

"He asked as a kid, ow. Mom and Dad gave him a simple, that one hurt, answer and he was, OW!"

He pulled his hand back, and held it to his chest. Videl put her hands over his splinter covered hand.

"We need to add alcohol," she said quietly. His eyes went wide, and began to reach out. He stopped.

His father wasn't here.

"I-I need my dad," he said. His heart began to race. "Videl, get my dad. Please get him."

Videl dropped the tweezers and took off. He looked at his hand, and saw the blood soaking in his finger nails.

 _My sweet baby._

He looked around. He knew that voice, he knew it too well. Left alone in the bathroom, he did what any sane person would do, and looked behind the shower curtain. With nothing there, he ran into the bedroom.

Okay, he needed to catch his breath. He just needed to breathe. Inhale…exhale…inhale…

 _Sugar plum._

He look at his window and saw his reflection.

He didn't expect to see Rohr behind him.

"Videl!"

He closed his eyes, waiting for the image to disappear. He began to hyperventilate, fighting the memories.

He's dead.

They're all dead.

You're okay.

He opened his eyes, and his stomach dropped.

"Well look who woke up from their deep sleep," Zane said.

No.

This isn't real.

He looked up and saw the chains. He attempted to speak, but with his throat so dry no words came out. Kami…he was so hungry.

Next to Zane was Eck, with his arms folded, his finger tapping on his arm.

"I really thought he died," Eck said, making his way over. Once Eck was near him, the frog bent down and touched his cheek. "Looks like you still have some life in you. Good. I have some pent up stress I need to release."

"Hey, I was here first," Zane said. This wasn't real. It was his mind playing tricks on him. Everything hurt, he was hungry. He was so weak, so tired. He wanted to cry, oh Kami he wanted to cry. Why can't he cry?!

Eck looked at him, and smiled.

"Double team," Eck offered. No, no, no, no! Anything but that! "I go first, and I'll hold him steady for you."

Trees! Where the hell are the trees?!

Zane fumbled with the idea.

"Fine. Let me know when you're finished. I wanna use the whip."

Where was Videl? Where was his dad? Zane left him alone with Eck.

Eck grabbed his hair, and elbowed him in the back. He fell forward, the chains began to lower. This wasn't real! He was married, he was going to have a child! This was just a horrible flashback!

Wait, if this was a flashback then why can't he remember it? Was it part of his memory loss? No, he regained most of his memories. This wasn't an old memory.

He screamed, at least he tried, as he felt Eck enter him. Eck had his hair, and pulled it back, hard. His neck hurt, along with his rear, and no matter how hard he tried he could scream. Did everything that happened…was it a dream? Just a very, very long dream? Did his father not find him?

Something wet and slimy wrap around his neck. He lost his breath as Eck's tongue began to tighten. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't cry. The only thing he could feel was the pain as Eck thrusted in him. His vision got blurry, and soon went black.

* * *

Gohan snapped awake, and clenched his neck.

Nothing was there.

He looked up, and saw Goku there, holding him. His breathing rigid, his vision blinded by tears, he reached out and grabbed Goku's gi. Gohan cried out. Videl didn't know what to do. She's seen his attacks before, but never one this bad.

She went to fetch Goku after getting the splinters out of Gohan's fingertips. He was in Goten's room, fixing the floor. He must have seen the panic in her eyes, and quickly left.

"Where?" He yelled.

"Master bathroom." She answered.

Goku got up, and quickly ran out. Videl followed.

Once they reached the bedroom, they found Gohan on the bedroom floor.

"No! Gohan!" Goku yelled. Videl stood by the door. This wasn't one of his normal attacks. Gohan would normally claw at the floor, or the wall. He was curled in the fetal position. His arms were together, his head buried in the crevasse of his elbows, shaking. "C'mon Gohan! Wake up! Please wake up!"

The tone in Goku's voice worried her. He was pleading.

Videl placed a hand on her stomach. She was worried about Gohan, but she knew if she worried she would harm their child. She needed to be strong, for both her husband and child.

Gohan did snap out of his attack, but he was different. Even Goku noticed as his son clenched onto him, crying out. The noise caught Chi-Chi's attention, as she ran up the stairs. Videl blocked her from Gohan.

"What happened," Chi-Chi asked, shirked really. Videl winced when Chi-Chi yelled in her ear. Goku gave a look, one Chi-Chi knew but Videl didn't. "Oh no…"

"What's oh no," Videl asked. Clearly Goku and Chi-Chi had more experience in this attack he had; this was the first she has ever seen in it. With the looks Goku and Chi-Chi were exchanging Videl knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"I don't want to be there," Gohan cried out. Videl left her space by the door, and ran towards Gohan. His face was still buried in Goku's gi. Videl placed her hand on his shoulder.

Gohan pulled away.

* * *

Days passed.

As much as he wanted things to be normal, it wasn't happening. He found himself following his father, being as close to him as possible. He didn't let anyone near him. Not his wife, not his mother, not even Piccolo.

He hasn't slept.

He stopped speaking.

"So, are you living here again," Goten asked. He didn't want to deal with Goten's teenage rebellion right now.

"Leave him alone Goten," their father warned. He sat on the couch, next to his father, staring out the window. It was a bright, sunny day. Videl and his mother were preparing lunch. It was quiet in the house. "Why don't you train with Trunks? You can let off some steam there."

"Oh I see. You're kicking me out of the house because the favorite child is having issues."

Goten doesn't know.

"Leave him alone Goten," his mother warned this time. Her tone sounded stricter than his father's. His mother could put fear in anyone, Goten included. Even though he couldn't see Goten, he knew his brother was a bit frightened.

"Fine."

He heard the door slam, indicating his brother left the house. His father leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Since he's been awake for a few days his father was awake as well. Soon he heard his father snoring.

"He needs his rest," he said. Those were the first words he spoke in days. He got up from the couch. "Let's go home Videl."

"But what about lunch," his mother asked.

"Save it for dinner." Was all he replied. He wanted to sleep as well, with Videl at his side. It was a…bad dream he had, or something. He couldn't let it beat him up. He reached out his hand, and offered a smile, even if it was forced and weak. "Let's get some sleep."

Videl began to tear up. She rushed over, and he pulled her in a hug. She cried, and the only comfort he could think of was to kiss her on the head. He picked her up, and carried her in their house. He used his foot to close the door, giving the two their privacy.

* * *

It's been a week…a slightly difficult week, but he was able to get back to normal.

As normal as he could be.

His father was wary, but he kept telling his father that it was just a bad flashback. It wasn't a flashback he could recall, maybe it happened near the end before his father came. He could only assume that. His hand rubbed his neck. The slimly feeling felt real, too real. The pain too…

"Are you ready Gohan," Videl asked. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, in nothing but a towel around his waist, Videl stood there with her hand on her hip. Her pregnancy was showing, a little baby bump stuck out in her black dress. Her hair was cut short, sporting a red headband, and wearing black flat shoes. "I hope you're not going to the function dressed like that."

Being married to the daughter of Hercule, he was forced to go to functions to support his father in law. It was always a sit down dinner, with expensive food in small portions, and dancing. He never liked going to these places.

"Sorry," he said, hand still on his neck. "The shower took longer than expected."

Videl walked up to him. She put her hands on his shoulder, he pulled away. Videl dismissed it.

"Looks like you're under the weather. You can stay home and I'll go by myself."

"Is Dad home?"

"Chi-Chi and the others went to Bulma's house. I think your father is there as well."

"So I'll be alone?" There was fear in his voice. He was never alone. He always had someone there, someone with him! "I'll be ready! I swear! I-I-I 'll be ready in a few minutes! Please!"

"Gohan, stop!" She walked towards him, he took a few steps back. What the hell was wrong with him? His arms wrapped around his chest; he began to shake. He took a few deep breaths, and was able to calm down.

"I'm okay," he said, letting out a breath. Videl put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move this time. He chuckled. "Good days bad days, you know? Maybe some dancing will relax me."

He changed the subject, hoping that Videl would relax.

He hoped he would relax too.

"I'm feeling sick, pregnancy hormones are out of whack. I'm sure my father will understand." She was making excuses. She patted him on the chest. "And your dancing sucks."

He scrunched up his nose.

"It's not that bad," he said. Okay, it was bad, it was really bad.

"Even you don't believe in your own lie." Videl smiled at him. She knew, like his father, not to get into much detail about things. "I didn't want to go anyway. They don't give us enough food, and this child of yours keeps craving ice cream."

"Does that mean we're having ice cream for dinner?"

"We're adults. Ice cream for dinner sounds like an adult meal," she said. "But you have to put on clothes."

"Done." He tossed the towel off. Part of him wanted to grab her, kiss her, and make love to her. The other part was craving ice cream. With Videl looking absolutely beautiful, he knew what he wanted first.

His stomach, on the other hand, decided to voice its opinion. Between his wife and stomach, there was always a clear winner.

Food.

* * *

Goten plopped on Trunks' bed. He was making faces as he looked up at the ceiling. His parents were talking about Gohan. They were always talking about Gohan.

Gohan. Gohan. Gohan!

"Argh! Do your parents talk about you or Bra a lot," Goten asked. "Who's the favorite child in your family?"

"Bra of course," Trunks said. He was sitting in a wheelie chair by his desk. Blue prints were scattered on his desk, along with notes and 3D models of ships. "She can get away with anything while I always get in trouble."

"But she's normal." Goten rolled on his side, facing Trunks. "Gohan is not normal. He has some sort of issues, I don't know what to call it. Mom and Dad told me that he fought a lot as a kid."

"Maybe it's PTSD?"

"Huh?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It would explain his attacks, and why he's uncomfortable around people." Trunks turned to his laptop and began typing. "Did your parents ever go into detail about it? Why he has all those scars on his arms?"

"I never really asked." Goten position himself so his head was hanging off the bed. "He came in my room last week, and had an attack. Apparently he had another one afterwards. He became Dad's shadow for a while. He's married. Why can't Videl help him?"

"You sound like the girls in our school. You know, the ones with the daddy issues?"

Goten sat on the bed.

"I don't have daddy issues. I just don't understand why both my parents run when Gohan calls."

"Maybe there's more to Gohan than we know," Trunks said, still clicking away at his laptop. "Luckily, I was able to hack into my mom's computer, and find out things about Gohan."

Goten's head perked up. He put his hands on the ground, and pushed his feet off the bed. He went over to Trunks, and looked at the laptop. As Goten read over Trunks shoulder, he smiled.

"Say Trunks, want to play a little trick on Gohan?"

End Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own.

He collapsed on his bed, and closed his eyes.

Who knew planting turnips, plucking turnips, and chasing away small animals would be so exhausting. Maybe he was getting old. He could fight Frezia's minions and not be this tired. Hell, his training in the Hyperbolical Time Chamber was more intense than farming! Why were his muscles sore from plucking turnips?

It was the rabbit's fault.

His father went to drop off turnips to the town down the street, and he was left to pluck up the rest. The little critter stole a turnip, and he had to chase the small ball of fur through the woods, and into the thorn bushes. One minute the rabbit was hopping on the rocks to cross the bridge, the next minute the rabbit was watching him fall in the river, and down the waterfall.

Jokes on the rabbit, he got the turnip back.

He felt pride getting back that turnip, and was excited to tell his dad how he saved the turnip. Once he got back to the field, there were more rabbits stealing turnips, plus the one rabbit he chased earlier. He did his best to shoo them away, but the rabbits over powered him. There were a hundred turnips in the ground, and he managed to save three. The rabbit he chased earlier re-stole the turnip he got back. When his father returned and saw the missing turnips, he had to explain what happened.

His father laughed, and decided that planting turnip seeds was easier than plucking. So that's what he did. Dig a hole, drop a seed. Dig a hole, drop the seed. Dig a hole, watch his father chase down rabbits that kept stealing the turnips, drop a seed. Dig a hole, chase the same damn rabbit that stole his turnip that now stole the bag of turnip seeds, trip in the hole he dug, lie there contemplating if it was worth the hassle chasing the rabbit, drop a seed.

With one fourth of the plot seeded, one field with stolen turnips, he and his father made a whopping hundred zenny for their hard work.

He felt the bed drop, and noticed Videl sitting next to him.

"I hate rabbits," he said, thinking about the stupid rabbit from earlier. "If I catch him, I'm going to skin him and eat him."

"Will that be before or after you fall down the waterfall," she asked.

Ha…ha.

He sat up in his bed, wincing while doing so. Maybe a nice hot bath will help sooth his sore muscles.

"I'm going to take a bath," he said, somehow managing to roll out of bed, and drag his half dead body into the bathroom.

"Can we have a pet?" He stopped at the doorway.

"Like a dog," he asked.

"It has fur."

…

Little beady black eyes looked at him. Its nose wiggled, the whisker fluttering back and forth, carrying a turnip in his mouth. His left eye twitched.

"He followed me home, and hopped in the house," Videl said holding the demon bunny in her arms. "He's so adorable! What should we name him?"

Staring at evil bunny, he only had one name in mind.

"Dinner," he answered. Videl frowned, and pulled the rabbit closer.

"How do you know that this little guy just wanted to be your friend?"

"Friends don't steal another friend's turnip."

"Friends don't steal another friend's French fries, snickerdoodles, sushi, or even someone's sandwich."

He didn't have a comeback. He wasn't going to win the argument, and knew that Videl wanted to keep the turnip stealing rabbit.

"He's not allowed to go near Dad's turnips," he said. He needed that bath more now than ever. He made his way upstairs, stopped, and looked at Videl. She was smiling, petting the bunny. The vegetable was still in the rabbit's mouth. "And his name is Turnip."

Videl looked at him, and gave him a loving look. He walked back up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He started the water in the tub.

Great.

He felt like his father, befriended his enemy even though the enemy almost killed him. They would need a cage for the critter, plus toss in some cedar and food so the thing won't starve.

" _Animals belong in cages."_

He winced. He closed his eyes, and started to think about trees.

" _Let's see how much he can catch in his mouth."_

He bent down on the floor. Leafs change color in the fall. Acorns fall, and dents the roof of your car. Your wife yells at you for leaving her car parked underneath a tree, and going in the car, hitting the top in hopes to un-dent the hood only ends in more dents, and a sunroof your wife never asked for.

A garage was added to his house days later.

He opened his eyes and sighed. Relieved he dodged an attack, he started to strip down and got in the tub.

(PG)

Who knew a rabbit could be house broken!

"So…is this practice for having a kid," Goten asked, scratched the left side of his head.

"I guess you can say that," Gohan answered. They both watched as Turnip hopped in his litter box, do his business, and hop out. "Kids can easily be potty trained, right?"

"Bra was pretty easy from what Trunks told me." Goten looked at Gohan. "Was I easy?"

"You liked to be naked a lot. Oh, and you always peed in front of the door."

"So no different than I am today."

"More or less."

"Why didn't you get a cage," Goten asked. Gohan bit his bottom lip. Gohan took an uncomfortable step back.

"Hey, remember when I walked in you room and had an attack," he asked. Goten rolled his eyes.

"I tripped on the ripped floor, and got some splinters in my knee. Really hard to forget." Goten's tone was cocky; Gohan had to be careful. "Don't worry, I'm healed up. I didn't have to go crying to Daddy either."

"There's a reason why I do." Goten looked at him, and folded his arms. Gohan was avoiding eye contact. "You see…Dad and I were training with Mr. Piccolo, and…uh…these…these…."

Gohan started to shake. He leaned up against the wall, eyes closed.

"How about we train." Goten offered. Gohan snapped awake before another attack hit. "Clearly you can't tell me whatever you need to tell me. It's probably not important anyway."

"It's pretty important," Gohan said, slightly offended. "And why the sudden need to train?"

"Trunks and me can fuse as Gotenks. You got that physic power-"

"I think we called it Mystic."

"Whatever it's called." Goten waved his hand in the air. "Anyway, I want to see how your new powers rank up to ours. You can still use that power, right?"

"It shouldn't hard." Gohan didn't have a clue if he could still tap into that power. "I'm a bit rusty though."

"And I'm not? Trunks will be over tomorrow. We can give Mom and Dad some alone time, and Videl can do whatever she does, like sleep or something."

"Pregnancy has made her tired," Gohan commented. "Maybe a spar wouldn't hurt."

"We'll have some brother to brother bonding. It will be great."

Goten smiled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan never really considered Trunks as a brother. The three of them haven't been training, and Gohan was considerably stronger than Goten. In order for the fight to be fair, Goten and Trunks' fusion will have to happen.

"I'm looking forward to it," Gohan said excitedly. He hoped that his lack of training wasn't going to affect him too much.

(PB)

The lack of training showed.

All he did was stretch his arms, and he heard his shoulder pop. He twisted his hips, and heard his bones crackle. Bending down sounded like his knuckles cracking. It had to be his old age. That had to be it. Nothing else could cause his bones to sound the way they sound.

On the bright side, Goten and Trunks were popping and cracking as well. They looked at each other, both red in the faces. Their lack of training showed as well.

The land they decided to spar on was ten miles away from the house. It was far enough not to destroy his or his parent's house, and just close enough to smell when dinner was ready. There were no trees; just giant rocks and sand. He noticed the bigger rocks had some grass to them, flowers as well. It reminded him of training ground when he was a child. Piccolo enjoyed throwing him into rocks, and throwing rocks at him. Piccolo also threw him in the water, and off the mountain while teaching him how to fly.

He looked over at the mountains. He was on top a mountain like that. Piccolo picked him up, and dropped him. In order to survive he needed to learn how to fly before he crashed into the Earth below. He tried thinking happy thoughts, like he learned from Peter Pan, and as the ground grew closer his happy thoughts were gone.

Seven times he fell off that mountain.

Seven times he had to climb the mountain.

He did NOT learn how to fly that day. He learned how painful it was falling off a mountain seven times, and how to make crutches out of sticks. Landing on his feet sounded like a good idea at the time, until he broke both ankles and legs. Piccolo felt bad, and offered to help him to his feet. Piccolo helped, and then threw him off the mountain again.

How in the world did he survive that?

Goten twisted his body.

"I got all the kinks out of my body," Goten said, bending down and touching his toes.

"Man, if my dad was here he would kick me back into shape," Trunks said. "He'll toss me in the gravity room for sure."

"Are you ready to fuse?" Trunks smirked.

"You know I am."

He folded his arms as Goten and Trunks took a few steps away from each other. He's never seen them fuse before, and was excited to meet Gotenks for the first time.

"Fuuu-"

Trunks and Goten crab walked towards each other.

"-sion."

Now they looked like the Ginyu Force.

"Ha!"

Their bodies began to glow. He put his arms over his eyes, and felt their power increase. Their two ki's formed into one. The light faded, he lowered his arm. For the first time in his life, he met Gotenks.

And he laughed.

"You're so old," he said, clutching his stomach. He was supposed to fight him?! I think bones popping was the least of his worries.

Gotenks stood there, so old and frail. He continued to laugh.

Half an hour later…

"We're a little rusty," Goten said with pink cheeks. "We'll get it right this time."

"Fuuu-"

Who created this dance?

"-sion."

He noticed Trunks' leg in the wrong direction.

"Ha!"

Bright light blinded him once again. Once the light disappeared, he saw Gotenks once more.

And he laughed.

Gotenks frowned, powered up, and made a dash towards him. It wasn't really a dash. Gotenks ended up tripping and falling face first.

He fell on the ground, holding his stomach, and kicked the ground as he laughed.

(Another half an hour…)

He watched as Goten and Trunks practice the dance, making sure their moves matched. Piccolo decided to stop by, and brought him an apple to snack on. Piccolo could hear his laughing in the distance, and wondered why he was laughing for a good five minutes. When Piccolo got there, Gotenks was chasing him, and would need to catch their breath every couple of seconds. Gotenks almost caught him, but had to stop to drink some water, which was twenty feet away. Gotenks dragged his body to the water bottle, which made him laugh harder.

Piccolo didn't see the amusement. Trying to explain it to Piccolo didn't help either. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, we got it now," exclaimed Goten. Trunks nodded his head in agreement.

"Fuuu-"

The dance was stupid.

"-sion."

If he fused with Piccolo, would he be green?

"Ha!"

So far, the only attack Gotenks did was a bright flash. He was going to go blind by the time Goten and Trunks perfected the fusion. As the light faded, he saw the true forms of Gotenks.

"Wow," he whispered. Gotenks smiled at the remark.

"I would like to formally introduce myself. Our name is Gotenks, and-"

"It's both of your voices!" He was really impressed with the fusion. He looked at the pants, tugged at the vest, and brushed his fingers in Gotenks' hair. "You guys really are one person. Hey Piccolo, can we try this?"

A vein popped out of Piccolo's head.

"There's no way I am doing that dance with you," Piccolo shouted.

"I can have antennas…"

"Stop thinking about it Gohan."

He frowned. If Piccolo won't do the fusion dance with him, maybe his father would! Gokan…yeah, that would be their name! Gokan…he liked the name. If Videl had a son, that would be his name. If Videl had a girl, her name would be Gokan as well.

All right! He figured out a name for their child! Videl is going to love that name!

"What about you old man? When are we going to see your power," Gotenks asked. Pssh. It was going to take three times for him to power up into his Mystic form.

First step: powering up.

He spread out his legs, and started to power up. The ground around his started to shake, lightning bolts surrounded his body. Screaming louder, cause you need to scream to get stronger. Releasing a gust of energy, he transformed into his Mystic form.

Second step: looking hella awesome.

"Wow, you're power is amazing," Gotenks commented.

"Don't let him full you. It took him three hours yesterday to transform," Piccolo commented.

Third step: If you can't look hella cool because some Namekian called you out, repeat step one. Passing out may occur.

"The transformation lasts only thirty minutes, so let's start," Gotenks said, getting into a sparring position. "When we kick your ass, we'll laugh at you for three hours."

"I highly doubt that," he said, getting in position as well. Piccolo flew back to give them room to fight.

Even though they were both rusty, both were still powerful. Gotenks was the first to make a move. Fist aimed right towards his chest, he crossed his arms to block. He noticed Gotenks' right leg going after his legs, and jumped up. He did a back flip, still in a defense position.

Gotenks was slow. He was at his full power, Gotenks was not. He could easily read Gotenks' attacks, which gave him the advantage. Gotenks powered up to super saiyan, and had two ki's formed in each hand.

"Ha," Gotenks screamed. Should he block, dodge, or smack the attack away? Using his own energy, he decided to use his own ki to stop Gotenks' attack. Both attacks hit, causing a smoke screen. He saw Gotenks coming straight towards him, attacking him as quickly as they could. He blocked. "Oh we see what you're doing. You're learning how we attack."

"It helps to know your opponent," he said, still blocking. "You're not at your strongest either."

Gotenks jumped back, and smiled.

"You asked for it, brother. You are going to see the true power of Gotenks!" Within seconds Gotenks powered up to super saiyan three, still smiling. "You may be stronger than us, but we have some tricks up our sleeve."

Gotenks' cheeks began to swell, and he jumped back. Was Gotenks going to do a barf attack? If that was going to happen there was no way he was going to be hit by that. He knew what they had for lunch! He watched as these white bubbles came out of the mouth. The white bubbles turned into a look alike of Gotenks.

It was…

"Gross," he said, as four white things came out of the mouth. His stomach turned a bit.

"You should see what comes out the other end," Gotenks said. Ew. "Ghosts…attack!"

The three ghosts came straight towards him. It didn't bother him. All he had to do was attack them, and get to Gotenks. He quickly appeared in front of one ghosts, and used his right arm to swipe the ghost. He was surprised his arm didn't go through the ghost. He was able to touch it.

The ghost began to glow, and laughed. The thing exploded in front of him. The blast sent him back, and he crashed through some rocks. His gi, which he borrowed from his father, had some scorch marks. He patted the gi. The last thing he needed was to be set on fire.

After putting out a small fire on his chest, he saw the other three ghosts. He took a few steps back, and felt something on his back.

Of course, his only was out was blocked by a boulder. The three ghosts surrounded him with Gotenks floating behind them. His heart in his chest began to beat faster. He didn't like being cornered.

Gotenks stuck up the pointer finger. The finger made a circle motion, and a golden ring started to appear.

"Gotenks, stop," Piccolo shouted.

"Relax Piccolo. We know what we're doing," Gotenks said. Oh yeah, it was a real good idea to corner your brother up against a rock! He needed to think of something before-

"Come here my pretty," one of the ghosts said. Those things talked? He couldn't really hit them, so he did the only thing he could do to stop them, he raised his arms up in the air. A yellow ki formed in his hands.

"Masenko…"

The golden ring Gotenks had on his finger was flung towards him. The ghost that was flying towards him stopped, and the ring flew past the ghost. With no time to react, the ring came straight towards him, and locked his wrists on the rock.

The last thing he remembered was Piccolo screaming, and the next thing he knew he was face to face with Rohr.

"Hello sweet heart. Miss me?"

(PG)

Piccolo quickly flew down to the ground. Before reaching Gohan, he punched Gotenks in the face, causing the fusion to split apart. The ghosts flew out of the way, and looked at each other. Piccolo grabbed the golden ring on Gohan's wrist, and pulled it off.

Gohan fell in the fetal position, shaking uncontrollably.

"Gohan," Piccolo said in a gentle voice. He touched Gohan on his shoulder, the half saiyan smack the hand away. Gohan curled back into the fetal position, his arms above his head. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

Trunks and Goten were on the ground, both rubbing their cheek where Piccolo hit them. Goten noticed Gohan on the ground.

"He's fine," Goten said, extending out his hand. "It's just one of his stupid attacks."

"Do you know what you even did?" Piccolo grabbed the gi top, and pulled it up. Goten and Trunks gasped as they saw Gohan's back. "Your brother was kidnapped as a kid. He was tortured and raped for two years before we found him! He was chained Goten! His attacks are memories of his torture! And now…."

Piccolo tried to pick up Gohan, but couldn't. Gohan trashed his arms, and kicked Piccolo. He could be touched. Once the trashing stopped, Piccolo used his cape to cover Gohan.

"I…I didn't know," Goten said, Gohan's scars still exposed. He has never seen them before. Gohan always wore long sleeves, and when he didn't he assumed the scars on his arms were from battles. That's what his parents told him. "We only read he was chained."

"You read?" Goten gulped. Trunks got up from the ground.

"I hacked into my mother's documents about Gohan. We read that the marks on his wrists were from chains. We thought we could play a prank on him." Trunks looked at the ground. They didn't read the whole thing. If they did they wouldn't have come up with the idea to use the Galactic Ring on Gohan.

They didn't know.

"Goten, get Goku…now," Piccolo barked. Goten could only look at the white cape over Gohan. His brother could stop shaking. "Goten! Now!"

Goten snapped his head up, and stood up. He powered up, and took off in the air. Being only ten miles away, the flight to the house was short. Goten landed in front of the house, and swung open the door. Both his mother and father were in the living room.

"Goten, what's wrong," Goku asked. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

"It's Gohan," he responded. Goku's eyes went wide in fear, and jumped up from the couch. Chi-Chi mouth dropped, her eyes wide in fear. "I messed up. We were training, and we used the Galactic Ring on Gohan's wrists and-"

Goku stormed passed Goten, and pushed him out of the way. He quickly flew away from the house, and searched for Gohan's ki. It was stressed, Goku could feel it, and within minutes he saw Piccolo, and the cape over Gohan. He landed, and ran towards the two.

"Gohan," Goku yelled. He bent down, and found Gohan shaking.

"Don't touch him," Piccolo warned, his voice in a panic. Ignoring Piccolo's warning, Goku put his hand on Gohan's arm. Gohan flung his arm, and arched his back. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his body shaking in a seizure like state. Goku looked at Piccolo.

"What do we do," he asked. Piccolo sat back, the rock supporting him.

"We start over," answered Piccolo.

Goku looked at Gohan, and watched as Gohan's mouth went open, silently screaming, and banging his fists on the ground. This wasn't a normal attack…

…and it terrified the hell out of Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

EVER SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I GOT THE FLU AND WAS DYING ON THE COUCH!

Anyway, here's the last chapter.

The click of the door caught Goten's attention. He was sitting on the couch while his father was over Gohan's. Chi-Chi was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands folded and elbows on the table. Goten turned himself on the couch, and saw his father dragging his feet towards the kitchen table. Chi-Chi perked up her head, her eyes still filled with worry. Goku pulled out the chair and plopped down. His elbows on the table, his fingers in his hair, Chi-Chi raised her head slightly. Seeing his parents, Goten knew he messed up.

He messed up real bad.

"How is he," Chi-Chi asked. Goku slowly shook his head, Chi-Chi started to tear up. Goten swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Piccolo told he and Trunks what happened to Gohan, at least what he knew. His brother was kidnapped at a young age. They found him chained in a cage, starved, beaten, and left for dead. Gohan never spoke about what happened, but with the fight with Buu, Goten's father knew more than he should. Even that experience, Goku couldn't shake the image out of his head. Goten was still young, and didn't understand what was going on.

With the information Piccolo told him, it explained everything about his brother. Goten understood why Gohan needed the extra attention, and why his parents were relieved that he found Videl. Goten knew why Gohan needed to be close to home, why he had his attacks, and why no one explained to Goten why his brother was the way he was.

What was he supposed to say? His parents didn't yell at him, not yet at least, but he knew he would be punished somehow. It took a while for his father, and Piccolo, to return. Gohan was wrapped in Piccolo's cape, held tightly by Piccolo, squirming still. His mother directed them to Gohan's bedroom, in his house, to help calm him down.

Videl was called prior hand. She wasn't that far away, at a local town nearby, and quickly returned back. Videl was waiting in the room. By now everyone knew what happened, but no one said anything to Goten. Videl didn't even show him an evil look. She often did if Goten said something stupid, especially if it was towards Gohan. She didn't look at him at all. Videl told Chi-Chi that she'll get the bed ready for Gohan, and wait.

"Is he going to be okay," Goten asked. He knew this was his fault. It was his idea, he admitted that. Goku lifted up his head, and turned it towards Goten. This is it, he was going to get his punishment.

"We don't know Goten. We won't know until he wakes up," Goku answered. He sighed. "Piccolo is with him now."

"What about Videl," Chi-Chi asked. "She's there too, right?"

Goku lowered his head.

"She left." Goten's eyes went wide. He ruined Gohan's marriage! He ruined Gohan's life! What didn't he read the full file on Gohan? Goten slouched on the couch. Gohan wasn't going to be the same again, and it was all his fault! "Piccolo told her he couldn't be touched, so she went to get his favorite food for when he wakes up. Videl thinks that smelling his favorite food will help."

"She can't cook," Chi-Chi exclaimed. Goten pounded his chest. For a minute, his heart stopped beating. Videl didn't leave after all. "What is she cooking?"

"She's getting ice cream. Gohan and I ate the rest of it the other day."

Videl knows Gohan too well. They were perfect for each other.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Goten said, jumping up from the couch. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at him. Goku smiled.

"No Goten, your mother and I should have told you sooner. We ignored you, and spent all of all time on Gohan, and never really spent as much time with you. We're sorry Goten."

"Your father is right," Chi-Chi said, offering a smile of her own. "We were so concerned with Gohan that we left you out. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the reason why Gohan is…" Goten didn't know how to word it. He could only go with what was in his head. "…has lost his mind! You should be yelling at me, punishing me!"

Goku still smiled.

"I think Piccolo has some words for you," he said.

Shit.

"I would rather be stuck training with Vegeta for a month than have Piccolo 'talk' to me." Piccolo's talks consumed of mind games, and getting your ass handed to you on a gold platter. "Take away the TV, my video games, my cell phone, everything! Just don't leave me with Piccolo!"

The door connected to the two houses opened. Speak of the devil.

"Goku," Piccolo spoke. With nothing else spoken, Goku got up from his chair, and went through the door. Piccolo locked eyes with Goten. All the blood from Goten's face dropped. He was paralyzed. Piccolo slowly closed the door, eyes still on Goten. Once the click was heard, Goten fell to his knees.

"He's going to kill me," he muttered. "I'm dead. I know I messed up, but death? Isn't that too extreme?"

* * *

Thrown against the wall, he spit out some blood.

Finally, Rohr was done.

Rohr disappeared back into the darkness as he laid there. His chains were removed, but he couldn't move. Every part of his body as numb. He couldn't feel a thing in his body. He knew he should be in pain, but this was part of death. It started with the legs, to his torso, and then his chest.

He can die now.

"Are you done here Rohr," Bup asked, opening the door. Bup looked down and saw him on the floor. "Hey, are you dead?"

He should be.

"Hey Bup, is he done,"Gwak said, poking his head in. "Is he dead?"

Gwak walked over, and kicked him in the stomach. He slid a few feet away, and coughed.

"He survived," Bup answered. Footsteps were heard coming in his direction. Bup grabbed his hair, but he did not cry out. He felt himself being dragged. "How much time do you think he has?"

"Coming from Rohr, hours maybe. He doesn't look like he'll survive long."

"We thought that earlier, but he was kicking."

"Should we feed him?"

Food.

He didn't care what they threw at him, as long as he could eat it. Leftovers, old bones with very little meat, hell he could eat his own leg!

"Chain him up. We can feed him later," Bup answered. Son of a- "He's not fun anymore."

Then just kill him already!

"But he's lasted longer than the others," mentioned Gwak.

"He has…days maybe? Let's just find a new one and leave him here."

No! Not with Rohr! Please not with Rohr! The others can do whatever they wanted with him, but please don't leave him with Rohr! If he could move his body he would crawl to Gwak, and beg him to take him to his cell. Please…please don't leave him here!

"We can use a change." NO! "He's yours Rohr! Just feed him every one and a while to keep him kicking."

The door closed, leaving him alone in Rohr's room. Rohr started to snicker, and the shadow of Rohr's body appeared. He began to shake. He needed to move!

Dad!

Videl!

ANYBODY!

"I guess you're with me now," Rohr said, the shadow coming closer. If he closes his eyes Rohr will disappear. He'll open then back up again, and be home. Okay, just count to three.

One…

Two….

Three…

He opened his eyes, and saw Rohr staring back at him.

"Ready for round two?"

He screamed.

Clutching onto his arms, digging his nails into his skin, he curled into the tightest ball he could. He can't do this anymore! He can't be stuck here! Why did he have to be stuck here? With Rohr? Why did Rohr have to look like the turnip stealing bunny?

Wait.

Rohr wasn't a bunny.

He rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was a dream. Worse case he passed out, and dreaming about the stupid rabbit that made him go down a waterfall. Actually, see the rabbit was a lot better than seeing Rohr. He was scared to open his eyes again, afraid to see what was going to be looking back at him.

"Turnip, get off the bed!"

A voice? He knew that voice! It was Videl!

He opened his eyes, and saw Videl in front of him holding the rabbit.

Was this a dream? Was this whole thing a dream? The memories with Rohr, they weren't memories. They happened. His life with Videl…it didn't happen. This is a dream.

This life he created isn't real.

"Go away," he screamed. His yelling scared the rabbit, causing it to squirm in Videl's hands. The rabbit managed to jump away, hoping through the open door to the bedroom.

"Gohan you're-"

"Go away!"

He pushed her. She wasn't real, and neither was the child she was carrying. That wasn't his, she wasn't his. Videl hit the tiny dresser behind her. She stood up, and rubbed her back. She cursed at the dresser, before heading towards the door.

"Goku," Videl yelled.

His father never found him.

He wasn't going to pretend this is real.

He jumped off the bed, and found his legs weak. He fell.

Yeah, this wasn't real. He remembered his studies about dreaming. If you couldn't move in a dream, it meant your legs were tangled in the sheets. Well his legs were numb with Rohr, which explain why he couldn't run. He dragged himself to the corner of the room, near the dresser, and curled in the corner.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Videl opened the door, and he saw his father.

"Leave me alone," he shouted. His father looked at him, worried. No, it wasn't the look of worry. "Stop pitying me!"

"What happened," his father asked. This is a dream! His father should know what was wrong!

"He woke up, and freaked out," Videl answered. "Have you seen him do this before?"

"Something similar," his father answered. His father looked curious, or worried, or pitied. Hell if he knew anymore! His father took a few step forward. "Gohan, you're home. It's okay."

"Like hell it is," he shouted.

"But he's talking this time. When he had a bad attack he never talked."

"Is that a good sign," Videl asked.

"I don't know."

Cause this is a stupid dream! Of course his little mind would dream up something like this. A wife, a kid on the way, a house next to his parents and broth…er…

It was coming back.

"Oh, I have a sandwich for him," Videl said.

Even if this was dream, he was going to eat a sandwich! Videl didn't go too far, just around the door actually. She came back with a plate, a peanut butter sandwich on top. He could smell from where he was.

Videl walked over, plate in hand, and before she could put the plate down he grabbed the sandwich, and ate it. The sandwich was a bit difficult to eat, stupid peanut butter, but he managed to get it down.

Okay, not managed really. He coughed a few times, almost chocked, and found it really, really hard to swallow.

Doesn't matter, had sandwich.

"That's a good sign, right," Videl asked. Peanut butter was stuck in the back of his throat.

"If he doesn't eat, then it's a bad sign," his father answered. His father walked past Videl, he pressed his back up against the corner. "Gohan, do you know what happened?"

He was getting there, but the sandwich districted him.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled, his eyes lingering over to the wall. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to sit in the corner, and not wake up from this dream. Even if it wasn't real, he would rather be dreaming than with Rohr.

"What should we do," Videl asked.

His father nudged towards the door. Videl followed, leaving him alone.

Finally!

Now he could get back to…whatever this was.

He had to think of how this started, the last thing he remembered from this dream. Okay, maybe this was the real life, and his mind was messing with him, but he wasn't so sure. He was training with Gotenks, the evil being that he was, and puked out these weird looking ghost things.

Ew.

Then what?

Oh…

He curled his legs close to his body, and placed his forehead on his knees.

Shit.

* * *

A few days passed.

Days where he sat in the corner, not moving, looking at nothing and no one. He collected a stack of dishes due to some food residue. It was his emergency dishes, in case he never ate again. Whatever Gotenks did messed him up pretty bad. All he wanted was to be left alone, and figure out this…this…whatever the hell this was. A dream, reality, whatever it was it kept him out of his cage, and away from Rohr. He feared sleep, and it was taking a toll.

He glanced over at the bed. Videl still slept there, waking up during hours of the night, checking on him, and falling back asleep. She would talk to him, regular conversations, talking about how the baby wanted certain foods, foods he enjoyed actually, and when he asked to be alone she would leave.

He missed her.

He was pretty certain that this was indeed real, and when Gotenks used that…whatever it was, it created the fear. He hoped.

With a few days of no sleep, that bed looked real cozy. It was soft, and he loved the pillows. His old bed, at his parents, was a bit hard. After a day of training he would plop on it, and quite frankly the hardwood floor was softer than his bed. When he and Videl went bed shopping she told him to test out the beds. He plopped on all the beds, sometimes his stomach, sometimes his back, and he chose the bed that felt so comfortable. You sink right in, the bed hugging you as you slept. And the pillows? So fluffy and light! He was able to spread out on their king size bed.

He knocked Videl off a few times; he wasn't used to a big bed. Videl understood, and put up a pillow wall so he wouldn't hit her. Eventually he got used to having his own side, and once he got used to having his own side Videl managed to get a leg, or an arm, on his side.

After years of being together, they still had limbs on each other's side. He woke up with her hand in his mouth, and his foot would be on her chest. In his defense, he never had a bed before. In Videl's defense, she had a big bed to spread out on.

He dreamed though. Could you dream in a dream?

Lack of sleep was hitting him hard. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a moment…

 **Knock! Knock!**

Or not.

"Um…Gohan?"

It wasn't Videl, Piccolo, or his father. The voice sounded familiar.

The door opened, and a head peeked out.

 _Goten._

"Hey I was wondering if-whoa!" A plate was sent towards Goten's direction. Goten dodged the dish, Piccolo would be proud, and the dish hit the wall, shattering. "I want to talk!"

Lucky for him, he had dishes to throw. Not lucky for Goten however.

He began throwing dishes at Goten. His brother was able to dodge, and every dish he threw broke.

"Stop throwing dishes," his brother yelled. Why not? He had enough ammo to throw at his stupid younger brother! "They're Mom's dishes!"

Well shit!

The dresser was nearby. He knew he had socks in there! Throw them hard enough and it can cause some pain!

Opening the drawer, he started to throw folded up socks.

They hit Goten.

"Ow! They hurt," Goten yelled.

"It's all your fault," he screamed. "This," he threw the socks, "me," he threw three more, "why would you do that to me?!"

He ran out of socks. Goten noticed, and was able to relax.

"I wanted to say sorry," Goten said. He needed something to throw at him. "I didn't know! Piccolo told me-don't do it!"

The dresser was the next available item to chuck at his brother. If he was lucky, Goten would have splinters all over his body! The door swung open again. His father appeared, and noticed Goten first.

"Goten, I told you not to come here," his father yelled. Move out of the way Dad! He had a dresser to throw at Goten!

"This is my fault! I need to fix this," his brother exclaimed. Worse case the dresser would hit his father.

"Now is not the time Goten." This dresser was heavy. "Something like this takes time. Trust me."

"How much time Dad? He didn't talk for the first seven years of my life!"

When did this dresser gain weight?

"Goten please-"

The dresser fell to the ground, and he landed on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw stars. He closed his eyes, for a moment. He couldn't sleep. He'll be stuck with Rohr again! He rolled to his side, curled up, hands grabbing his hair.

He took a deep breath. He hid his face with his forearms, and gave up.

"I'm going to bed," he said, moving his arms away from his face. "Please go."

"But bro-"

"Goten just go," his father said, grabbing Goten by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

"He wants you out too you know," Goten exclaimed. The door slammed in Goten's face. The punk deserved it. His father walked over, and fixed the dresser. Once the dresser was upright, his father went to pick up the broken pieces of the plates he threw.

That was the last thing he remembered before drifting off.

* * *

His back?

It hurt so much.

His legs?

He couldn't feel them.

The floor?

Carpeted.

Wait, carpeted?

He snapped open his eyes. He wasn't with Rohr, oh thank Kami! He was in his room! He fell asleep and woke up in his room! He let out a breath, relieved that his flashbacks, or whatever they were, have settled…for now.

"You slept well."

He lifted his head slightly. His father was sitting up against the bed looking at him. He did sleep well. He didn't dream, unless this was a dream. Right now he didn't care. Everything hurt.

"You hungry," his father asked.

Well this was weird. For the first time in…this was the first time he wasn't hungry.

He wasn't hungry…

He shook his head, surprised by this realization. His father was as well.

"Videl," his father yelled, getting up from the bed. His father ran out the door.

This was very strange. He uncurled himself, his bones popping as he did so. He managed to sit up, stretch out his legs, and felt the pins and needles going up and down his legs and arms. The tingling hurt a bit, but once it settled he let out a breath. He wiggled his fingers and toes. They moved.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. His father, Videl, his mother, and Piccolo all busted through the door. They all looked at him, worried. He would be worried too, since he didn't feel hungry. His mother was the first to speak.

"What do you mean you're not hungry?!" He couldn't explain it either! He didn't feel full. His stomach felt strange, but not sick strange. "Are you not feeling well?"

How was he feeling? Sore, very sore. Sleeping in a ball made him comfortable, but waking up with tight muscles wasn't as pleasant. He merely shrugged his shoulders, looking at the wall.

"What aren't you talking," Piccolo asked. A shrug was his response. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. That could be the problem. He could feel with pain with Rohr, and yet still feel pain here.

But he wasn't hungry.

So this was a dream.

He knew this was too good to be true.

"Did you try pooping," Videl asked. His face turned red.

"Why would I do that," he yelled. Why in Kami's name would she say that?! In front of his parents…Piccolo!

"When was the last time you went?" He blinked. When was the last time he used the bathroom? "Come downstairs after you poop. You'll be hungry afterwards."

Like hell!

Videl pushed them out of the room. She closed the door, and walked towards the bed. She sat down, looking at him. She moved her eyes towards their bathroom. He shook his head. She nudged her head towards the bathroom. He shook his head once more. She stood up, grabbed him by the ear, and drugged him to the bathroom.

Once he was in she closed the door.

Fine! He'll use the bathroom! He was going to prove her wrong! He was not going to be hungry after he uses the bathroom!

…

HE WAS STARVING!

But he wasn't going to tell Videl that!

He didn't go downstairs to prove Videl right. He has his collection of plates by the-

THE PLATES WERE GONE!

He looked around for the plates. In the dresser, which had some wood chipped off, under the bed, and any other place where food would be hiding. Did Videl take all the food he stored in their bedroom so he would have to go downstairs to eat?

She wouldn't.

She did!

That…that…Witch!

He'll prove her wrong! He can win this! He doesn't have to-who was he kidding?! He needed to eat! He could smell food coming in his room!

Dammit.

Walking downstairs, making faces while doing so, he found a lot of food on the kitchen table. Videl was still preparing food, with the help of his mother. His mother saw him.

"Eat," she said, moving the spoon in her hand towards the food. She turned her back, he sat down and began to eat. "You should listen to your wife more often Gohan. Videl knows you better than you know your-"

His mother faced him again, her mouth dropped.

"You ate your food that fast?"

Yep. It was gone.

His throat burned, just like his tongue, but it was worth it. So worth it!

The door connecting to their house opened. Maybe it was his father.

"Smells good in here," Goten said. His brother looked over at Videl and Chi-Chi. "No wonder, Mom is cooking. I should hav-"

A bunch of plates hit Goten on his head. His brother finally noticed him, and rubbed his head. Goten couldn't yell at him for throwing the dishes; he owned those dishes!

"My dishes," exclaimed Videl.

Their dishes.

"What the hell," Goten yelled. More dishes were thrown at him. "Can you stop throwing dishes? I want to talk."

His response? More dishes being thrown.

"Will you stop throwing the dishes," his mother yelled. He stopped, like she asked, and grabbed a chair. He threw it at Goten, missed, and hit the door instead. "What did I just say?"

"You didn't say anything about throwing chairs," he yelled at his mother. Videl covered her mouth, a snort escaped her nose. His brother gave him nightmares, and his wife is laughing at him?!

"Goten, go to your room!"

"Not until I talk to Gohan."

He threw another chair.

"Gohan! Stop throwing furniture!" He threw chopsticks. "Stop throwing things at your brother!"

"I just want a minute Gohan!"

He threw a small ki ball at Goten.

"Will you two knock it off?!"

"You hit my shoulder!"

Videl kept laughing.

Truthfully, this could have ended better. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown things at Goten. Maybe he should have went back into his bedroom.

He didn't.

The police were called.

The fire department was putting out a fire in his dining room.

And Videl? Still laughing.

He sat by tree while his parents talked to the police. Goten was pulled aside by Piccolo, probably talking about him. He could clearly hear his name being said. Goten was trying to tell Piccolo how they needed to talk, Piccolo told Goten that time needed to pass before the talk could begin. Goten asked how long, Piccolo answered years. Goten threw his arms up in the air, and paced around, still ranting.

Turnip was lying on his chest. He stopped throwing things, ki balls included, when the rabbit hopped in the middle. A ki ball was thrown, Turnip appeared, and he managed to divert the ki ball in another direction.

Sadly that direction was at his mother. The yelling stopped, the throwing stopped, the laughing did not. If his mother was a saiyan, she would have surpassed super saiyan, one, two and three. He wasn't sure what four looked like, but if it was his mother turned into one then no enemy would never set foot onto Earth again.

That's when the police were called.

By both he and Goten.

The fire?

Food caught on fire in the oven. He cried a little.

He watched as the firemen and policemen men left. His mother bowed in apology, while his father stood by her side. Through the entire fight, his father stayed in the house. His father poked his head out just in time to see the ki ball hit his mother. His father ran after that.

He watched as his mother stomped her way towards Goten. Fear instantly stuck him. He had a choice: sit by the tree and fear the wrath of his mother, or run like hell. Since his leg couldn't get up, thanks fear, he did something that he never…EVER thought he would do.

He thought about his past, and as his mother dragged his brother towards him he thought about Rohr.

Dear green God in the sky, you better be listening, please save him from this battle that was going to happen. Please let him have an attack, and keep him there. The pain hurt, the taste was unpleasant, but watching his mother make her way over to him? Lock him in the cage! Take away the key! Have Eck and the other bring their friends! Anything but this!

"You two are going to fix this right now," his mother yelled. He looked over at his father and Piccolo. Both kept their distance. They knew better than to cross Chi-Chi. Where the hell was his attack?! "Both of you will talk about this, and I'm not leaving until you two get along again."

They were going to be here a while.

"And I'm not cooking anything until I see some progress," his mother added.

"I'm sorry/you're forgiven," Goten and he said at the same time. His mother wasn't going to buy that.

"I got all the time in the world." She folded her arms, and waited. Since he wasn't going to say anything, he looked at Goten.

"Promise you won't throw the rabbit at me," Goten started. Like he was going to throw a live animal at Goten.

…would Turnip attack Goten? How cool would that be?!

"I won't." He lied.

"You better not," his mother said.

"I promise." Truthfully this time. He moved his knees closer to his chest, holding Turnip closer.

"Listen Gohan, Mom, Dad and I did a lot of talking these past few days. They told me what happened to you as a kid, and like…trying to get you better," Goten started to say. "Piccolo told me what they did to you."

"You have no idea what they did to me," he said. He looked away from Goten. "You try having a cock shoved down your throat, and forced to swallow their cum."

His mother's face paled, Goten's too. That was probably the first he ever shared anything about his past, but he was bitter, really bitter.

"Can't say I know what that's like," his brother said.

"So you don't know what it's like to be chained for two years, left to die either?" He sounded calm, and kept eye contact with Goten. "I couldn't feel my hands or feet for a long time. I was pinned to the ground while taken from behind. They whipped me, stabbed me, and laughed at my pain. You wanna hear about Rohr? I was his favorite. _He_ called me his sweet heart, _his_ love muffin, and rubbed me raw until I came. I was his punching bag, his _fucking_ whore, and the only way he would leave me alone is if I told him that I _enjoyed_ what he did to me. What they did to me was _far_ better than what you did to me. They gave me the decency to tell me what they were going to do to me, and you, my only brother, betrayed me. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

He spoke loudly.

Too loudly.

Everyone heard. His father, Videl, and Piccolo.

"Because I'm your brother," Goten answered. What kind of answer was that?! "I'm the brother who played a horrible prank on you, because our parents didn't give me attention growing up. I'm the brother who was ignored, because my parents made sure you were okay. I'm the brother who wasn't told what happened to you, and didn't know how horrible it was for you being with those…those….what do you call them Gohan?" Goten started to cry. "If I knew Gohan, I wouldn't have done that to you. If I knew, I would have a better understanding on why you were treated differently. If I knew…if I knew….Gohan if I knew I would be a better brother, and made sure idiots like me wouldn't hurt someone like you. I'm so sorry Gohan!"

"How did you know to chain my wrists," he asked. He looked down at Turnip, watching the rabbit wiggle his nose.

"I hacked onto Bulma's computer. I read about it…I read some of it. I saw that you were chained, and used it against you." Goten used his sleeves to wipe away the tears. "I didn't read the whole thing. I found something to use against you, and used it. If I read the entire thing I wouldn't have done that. Gohan, please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't care if you don't forgive me, but I want us to be brothers again!"

He looked straight ahead at the trees. Turnip lifted up, and kissed his nose. That damn rabbit stole his turnips, and made him fall down a waterfall. Here they were, up against a tree, best friends. He forgave a rabbit that caused him some pain, aggravation, and money for his parents. His brother caused him flashbacks, new ones really, and set him back a few steps back. Goten didn't know, and didn't get as much attention as he should.

So what should he do?

* * *

Gohan stayed by the tree, still hugging his knees, as Goku stared out the window, watching him. It's been a few hours. Gohan just wanted some time to think. Goku understood. He needed to process what happen when Gohan and Gotenks trained.

When he found Gohan in the ship, the healing process took a long time. With Gohan going to school, Goku noticed how Gohan matured a bit. He blended in, made friends. Sure Goku had to wait on the roof, or sit in the room while Gohan and his friends studied, but he was interacting with other people. Gohan had his faults, but he was better.

With…this thing that happened, Gohan seemed okay. It was like his attacks, like after Cell, or that one that made him sick. Gohan was off for a few days, got to collect himself, and went back to routine. What was happening now was just like those times before. So eventually, Gohan was going to be okay, right?

"Maybe I should start throwing things at him," Goten said. Goku turned towards Goten. He was looking out the window in Goten's room. It was the best place to keep an eye on Gohan.

"Just give him some time," Goku said.

"Piccolo said years. I don't want to wait years!"

"It probably won't be years Goten. Gohan was mad at me when I grabbed his wrists." That caught Goten's attention. "We were training for the androids, and Cell appeared. Piccolo was fighting Cell, Gohan and I were waiting for Vegeta and Future Trunks to come out of the Time Chamber. Gohan went to help Piccolo, but he wasn't strong enough. I had to stop him, and grabbed him by his wrist."

" _Don't hurt me Daddy!"_

"It was an accident, and I'll never forget the look on his face. He was quiet for a while."

"He was quiet for the first seven years of my life…"

"He was distant," Goku corrected. "After some time, not years, he returned to his normal self."

"He wasn't normal," Goten commented. "He's still by the tree."

Goku went to looking back out the window.

"Well trees helped him…" Goku titled his head. Gohan wasn't by the tree anymore. "Hey Chi-Chi, did Gohan come back in?"

"Not yet," Chi-Chi yelled. She, and Videl, were in the middle part of the two houses. Videl cleaned up the kitchen as Chi-Chi swept broken chair and dishes. Chi-Chi would be able to see Gohan enter through her front door, and Videl could see if Gohan went through their house. Goku looked out the window again.

Gohan was missing.

"Gohan," Goku shouted. He quickly ran out the door, in the living room, and straight outside. "Gohan!"

Goten was quick to follow. He was right behind his father, looking in between the trees. Piccolo left to give Gohan his privacy, thinking, like Goku, that Gohan was going to be fine.

Goten noticed the fear and panic on his father's face.

"We'll find him Dad. He probably went for a walk," Goten assured. The look on Goku's face said otherwise.

"He doesn't wonder off Goten," Goku cried out. He grabbed Goten's shirt, his eyes smaller than a thumbnail. Goku's hands were shaking. "Goten, you don't understand! Gohan doesn't wonder off; he doesn't go anywhere unless someone is with him! What if we missed someone? What if someone came back for Gohan! I couldn't…I can't…"

Goku, the strongest being on Earth, was falling apart. Goten felt his heart drop, his stomach clench up in pain.

Only one person has seen Goku like this before.

That person never spoke about Goku's breakdown to anyone.

And that was the person Goku needed to see.

For Goten, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Chi-Chi and Videl came outside, and noticed Gohan missing as well.

"Spread out," Videl yelled. Chi-Chi took off in one direction, Videl in another. Through it all, Gohan's wife was staying strong. His mother could only hold on to hope. His father was falling apart from fear. His brother started this whole entire thing…

…and Goten was going to find his brother.

"We're going to find Gohan, and we're going to have dinner," Goten said, pulling his distressed father from him. "I'll find him."

Piccolo had to feel the panic coming from the area; Goten could feel him coming back to the house. Right now he needed to find his older brother.

'Think Goten,' he thought as he flew up in the air, leaving his grieving father on the ground. 'If I were Gohan, where would I go?'

Goten didn't have a clue where to start, so he took off. He couldn't find Gohan's ki anywhere, which meant Gohan was suppressing his ki, or there was that slight chance he was kidnapped. Goten shook his head, and decided to fly to places where Gohan wouldn't be.

Which is everywhere!

Goten tried to think of the stories he heard from the others. Gohan could be at multiple places. Where he and Piccolo used to train…the fight with Vegeta…Cell Games…hell he could be where he was kidnapped!

He could be where he was kidnapped!

WHERE WAS THAT?

Goten stopped flying, thinking of places where he was not allowed to train.

THAT NARROWED IT DOWN TO OVER NINE THOUSAND PLACES!

'Near here,' Goten thought. Knowing his mother, training had to be nearby, and it would be a place where he was never allowed to go. Thinking back to when he was a kid, at least the times where he could train with his father, places where his father didn't take him. The radius was too big, so Goten followed his gut. Biting his lower lip, Goten asked Dende to help. He is the one who messed up everything, and he needed to fix everything. All he needed to do was find-oh look there was Gohan-his brother and get him…

Wait a minute…

'I flew right by him,' Goten screamed in his head. He quickly turned around, cursing at himself for passing his brother, who was standing in plain view.

Goten landed behind Gohan, and looked around the area. There were some dents on the ground, some broken down mountains, and a giant hole in the middle of the ground. Goten stood there, not sure if he should speak first, or-

"This is where they took me," Gohan said, holding the rabbit in his arms.

Well that answered that question.

Goten didn't move.

'So that giant hole-"

"Wasn't there," Gohan interrupted. He assumed his father made that after his capture. "Dad, Piccolo, and I used to train here all the time. One day…"

Gohan didn't continue. Goten took a few steps forward, and stood next to Gohan.

"I was there,' Gohan continued, pointing to the spot where his father was holding him, "when they grabbed me. We finished training, and were tired. They weren't strong, but they waited until we were weak enough to defeat. That's how they grabbed me, when no one could get up to fight. I was pulled away, chained up, and locked in a cage.

"Two years Goten, two years with those monsters. I tried to forget about it. I tried to pretend that I was okay. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was okay, that I was fine, but the memories kept flooding back. I didn't want anyone to know what happened, so I didn't talk. The memories didn't let me forget what happened. The scars on my body was a constant reminder that what happened was real.

"Time passed, the memories weren't that bad. But when you and Trunks…" Gohan turned towards Goten. "They weren't memories. They felt real. I thought that everything that happened, Dad finding me, meeting Videl, having a child…it was a dream. Everything that happened from when I was found till just hours ago, it was a _dream._ I didn't know what was real anymore Goten. Do you know how terrifying that is?"

"No," Goten answered honestly. "But Gohan…I didn't know. You never said anything, our parents never said anything, and growing up _you_ got the attention, not me. Dad was always around you, and Mom constantly worried about stupid things you did. I grew up with a mute brother, who started talking one day out of nowhere. I was okay with that, but I was still ignored. It hurt, you know?"

Gohan knew what it was like to be ignored. Near the end of his life, he was left alone. They never checked on him; they left him there to die. He understood where Goten was coming from. Goten stuck up for Gohan, he spoke up when Gohan couldn't.

Gohan held Goten for the first time when their mother wouldn't let Gohan fight. Gohan never forgot that day. Goten couldn't stop crying. He kept saying how it wasn't fair, and that his big brother should fight with the others. Not knowing his past, Gohan quickly gather Goten in his arms and held him. It was at that moment he felt accepted.

Gohan was grateful.

"You got jaded, and that is my fault." Gohan looked at the rabbit in his arms. "You accepted me, not knowing me, and I ruined your relationship with Mom and Dad." Gohan began to tear up. "I'm sorry I'm so messed up Goten! I didn't want this to happen to me, and I didn't want you to be pushed to the side like a…like a….rotten turnip!"

Oh…my…Kami…

He was horrible…HORRIBLE with words.

All he wanted to do was tell his brother that everything was okay, just like he told his father many years ago. He was a bit of an emotional mess right now, and all he wanted was to hold people again, and not the damn rabbit that ate the turnips! He thought about everything that happened in the last few days, and understood his brother.

And he just started to get a bit emotional because he loved his brother, and he wanted to forgive him because he would have done the same thing!

Two arms wrapped around him. He stiffened up quickly, slightly frightened.

"It's okay," Goten said. The only thing he could do was cry. Those were the first words he spoke to his father when his father broke down in front of him. Here was Goten, saying the exact same thing. "We're okay."

* * *

They walked out of the woods, side by side. Both of their faces showed distraught, but both also had relief. Yes, his eyes were swollen from crying, but Goten had a break down too! Once he regained his senses, Goten started to bawls his eyes out as well. Both of them looked like utter crap, but they were okay.

No one was around, so they went inside the house. He put down Turnip as he entered the house, not caring if little bunny turds went all over the floor. He was exhausted.

And hungry.

"You know how to cook, right," he asked his brother. Goten opened the cabinets.

"I can make something," Goten said. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

It was the Time Chamber all over again.

He and Goten stood outside, as both houses were on fire. They panicked, as usual, and the attempted to put out the fire made it worse. It spread, quickly, and both knew that they needed to escape. Grabbing Turnip, he and Goten ran outside, and watched as the twin houses caught one fire.

The first to arrive?

His mother and Videl.

"What," his mother shrieked from the woods. She ran up to the houses, trying to figure out a way to stop the fire from spreading. He and Goten tried that, and burned parts of their clothing and skin. He leaned closer to his brother.

"Don't worry. Dad is a magician," he said. As soon as he said that, their father appeared next to them. "He can put out the fire, and everything will be back to normal!"

His father looked at the houses. Goten pointed to Turnip.

"Bit a wire," Goten said.

"He did," he said, agreeing with his brother. His father looked at them both, relief on his face.

"You two are," his father started to say.

"It's okay," they both said. His father laughed, just happy things were back to normal. His mother? Still trying to put out the fire. Videl stood beside him, wrapping her arms around his one arm. He stiffened up, and let out a breath. He'll be okay, eventually. It will take time, but with Videl by his side he knew he it wouldn't be that bad.

"Who tried to cook," she asked.

Damn…she was good.

"Goten," he admitted.

"We'll going to be living with my dad for a while, aren't we?"

"Dad can put it out. He did it before, and everything returned to normal! You can do it again, right Dad?"

His father looked at him, and admitted the secret to the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. Even with damage done to the chamber, it fixed itself.

"All the food in the kitchen is gone," he exclaimed. His father nodded.

For the second time today, he bawled his eyes out.

END!

Once again, I am sorry for the delay! It is really hard to type when your hand feel weaker than Yamcha. I hope you enjoyed the sequel. I was originally going to put it in The Alarming Sound of a Still Small Voice, but when writing it I couldn't find a good place to put it.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


End file.
